In the field of liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic EL displays (OLED), particularly of portable displays such as a digital camera, cellular telephone and the like, reduction of the weight and thickness of displays is an important problem.
For solving this problem, it is desired to further reduce the thickness of a glass substrate used in a display device. As a general method of reducing the thickness of a glass substrate, there is a method in which, before formation or after formation of members for a display device on the surface of a glass substrate, the glass substrate is etched by chemical etching, and if necessary, further, physical polishing is performed to reduce the thickness thereof.
However, in the case of performing an etching treatment and the like to reduce the thickness of a glass substrate before formation of members for a display device on the surface of the glass substrate, the strength of a glass substrate lowers and deflection thereof increases. Thus, there occurs a problem that it becomes difficult to carry out a treatment in an existing production line for panels for display devices.
In the case of performing an etching treatment and the like to reduce the thickness of a glass substrate after formation of members for a display device on the surface of a glass substrate, there occurs a problem of manifestation of fine scratches formed on the surface of the glass substrate in a process of forming members for a display device on the surface of a glass substrate, that is, generation of etchpits.
With the aim of solving such problems, there has been suggested a method in which a glass substrate having small thickness and a supporting substrate are stuck via a resin layer to obtain a laminate, and predetermined treatments for production of a display device are carried out under this condition, then, the surface of the glass substrate is peeled from the peelable surface of the resin layer, and other methods.
For example, patent document 1 describes a glass substrate laminate obtained by laminating a glass substrate and a supporting substrate in which the glass substrate and the supporting substrate have a peelable surface, and they are laminated via a silicone resin layer showing non-pressure-sensitive adhesiveness.